The Unusual Beginning
by mrkrabshappyplace
Summary: So, this story is a lot shorter than most of the ones I usually write meaning that I will be doing shorter chapters. However, there are a few of them and I'm currently updating this one atm so no worries! This story is basically the same as the first, however it's REALLY OLD. DON'T JUDGE MY OLD WRITING. Ugh, it pains me to read it, but my one friend is really into fanfiction so
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Currently, the couples/houses are;

Molly (slytherin) - Bri (ravenclaw)

Christie (ravenclaw) - Malcolm (a fifth year/ravenclaw)

Maddie (hufflepuff) - No one (leaning towards Joe)

Hazel (slytherin) - The lonely lonesome corner (out of choice, she was asked by Colin Creevy)

Michael (slytherin) - No one (leaning towards Annalisa)

Grace (gryffindor) - Malfoy (slytherin)

Adara (ravenclaw) - Justin (gryffindor unlike the books which put him in hufflepuff)

Fina (hufflepuff) - Seamus Finnigan (gryffindor)

Yeah, so that's it but everyone's in where I thought they belonged most… Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

—

PART 1: The Train Ride

It was a bright, September, morning. Unlike the many other bright and sunny mornings I had woken up to lately, this one would not start (and end) with me getting on the computer and lazing about. What exactly was my reason for being so chipper? My fourth year at Hogwarts had started, of course!

This year was going to be different, however. Last year I had spent all of my time trying to fit in, trying to be like those around me. But now, unlike last year, I was going to try my best to be normal… somewhat normal. Not that my friends were normal themselves. Grace, Hazel, Christie, Molly, Adara, Michael, and Fina weren't exactly the kind of people that you would see everyday. Although I would like to convince myself otherwise, I fit in with them, and they were my best (sometimes only) friends.

After hearing my mother yell something up the stairs at least five times, finally realizing that it was my name, I headed down with my trunk and rat, Matilda. A couple minutes later, my family and I drove to the station and platform 9 3/4. As I waited for the train, I saw an arm frantically waving over the heads of the crowd.

"MADDIE! MAAADDDDDDIEEE!" a voice shouted, barely heard over the footsteps and voices of the rest of the people. As the screams got louder, I saw Molly's bleached-blonde hair sparkling close by.

"FINALLY! I thought I would never get over here!" she panted, as her eyes drifted around the station, searching for people she recognized.

"Yeah, I know, why's it so crowded? It's like a parade!" I replied, staring incredulously at the growing amount of pedestrians. As the waiting progressed, we were joined by Hazel, Michael, Christie and Adara. After boarding the train, Christie popped a question that was on all of our minds.

"Where're Fina and Grace?" she asked, obviously concerned by their absence.

"Oh, they said they were going to meet us at the school. They've got a party or some crap," Michael muttered, head resting lazily on the window sill. Everyone was hanging out, already exhausted, and were in a big pig pile around the compartment. As Hazel fell off the bench for the third time, they decided that perhaps a better seating arrangement would be a good idea. Michael sandwiched himself (as always) between Hazel and Maddie and threw his arms around them; Christie plopped down on the seat next to Molly and put her head, comfortably, in Adaras lap. "So, what're you guys planning on taking this year?" Adara asked, stroking Christies hair lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pfffft," Hazel scoffed, "There's no way that I'm going to miss a class with Trewalry; she's such a dumb ass that I could get away with anything," she finished, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Oh, please, you'll be lucky if she even lets you in after what happened last year…" Molly muttered to herself, animosity lining every word. The compartment was silent for a couple seconds as this cruelty started to register in everyones minds.

"I'll be in the other compartment…" Hazel said, standing up and slipping out the door. Her angry grumbling could be heard as she slammed it shut and stormed down the hall. Waving her hands in a confused and apologetic way, Maddie followed her out to help resolve the situation. Turning around in the corridor, she haphazardly waved her wand and fixed the broken hinge.

"Well then." Adara said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Uh, so, ignoring what just happened, how was everyone's summer?" Molly questioned, rubbing her thumbs together uncomfortably.

"Mine was ok. I had a run-in with the guy who runs the joke shop in Diagon Alley," Michael said, taking the liberty of stretching out on the bench. "I kinda wish that I had hung out with some people over it though…" He said mournfully.

"WHO? WHO ARE THEY? I mean, ahem, who?" Adara said, flinging Christie's face off of her lap and leaning forward.

"Yeah, seriously, who're ya planning on asking out this trimester?" Molly asked, watching Christie who was rubbing her pained head (it had been smacked against the wall in Adaras rush for an answer).

"Uh, I don't know… I mean, I've been talking to Janessa and Alexis and they think I should ask out Annalisa, but Hazel and Usira think I should ask out Maddie so I don't know what I'll do." he replied, ruffling his hair absent-mindedly.

"Ok then! How're things with Malcolm, Christie?" Molly interrogated, a sly look in her eyes. A dreamy look was about as Christie replied with a, 'fabulous'. She then made up an excuse about free bagels, and left to go find Malcolm (which is what they all assumed she was going to do).

Minutes later, she reached his compartment and slid the door over as sexually as she could… until she realized that the tiny room was filled with at least six boys who all seemed to be absolutely fascinated that a girl had bothered to come talk to them.

"Sup, babe?" Malcolm said, as cooly as he could, considering that a bright blush was coming to his cheeks and he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Uh, nothing," Christie responded, also avoiding eye contact. "Could we go talk?


	3. Chapter 3

"HAZEL! HAZEL WAIT UP!" Maddie yelled as Hazel shoved past a group of second years who all cowered closely together at the sight of yet another angry fourth year. Silently, Hazel turned around and crossed her arms grumpily in front of her. "Why're you so pissed?" Maddie asked, concern lining every word.

"Well Molly's being a butt and I want a free bagel," she responded, about-facing and making her way to the food cart. "One sesame with LOTS of cream cheese." She asked.

"So sorry, dear, but we've run out of sesame bagels," the plump witch responded, lifting up the cover on the bagel box to reveal a bare, crumb-covered bottom.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Hazel went past her in a rush, shoving Malfoy into a door as she ran to the closet where they kept the extra bagels.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE DAMN BAGELS?!" Hazel shouted, throwing her hands up in agony as she banged her head against the door frame.

"Uhhhh, Hazel, are you sure this is about bagels?"

Hazel stood, stock still, as a flush crept up her neck, finally reaching her cheeks. She let out a useless, 'yes' and then walked slowly back to the compartment, where Adara and Michael were having a heated argument on what kind of salad dressing is more enjoyable to the elderly. When everyone noticed Hazel and Maddie's re-arrival, they tried to blow it off as nothing by fiddling their thumbs, staring out the window, and generally ignoring the new presence.

"Soooo…. how're things?" asked Molly, who was feeling very awkward.

"I am ungodly uncomfortable!" Maddie said, throwing herself onto the seat, and accidentally crushing Michael in the process. His complaints and curses could be heard throughout the train, along with Maddie's sincere apologies.

"Ya know what, I don't give two shits about what happened earlier, so let's get over it," Hazel blurted, as she shook Mollys shoulders. After being fanned away, she squished herself in next to Michael, with Maddie on the far side. As time passed, they discussed their relationships and were finally joined by Christie, who told the romantic story of making out with Malcolm in a broom closet.


	4. Chapter 4

After arriving in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and arranging themselves into two separate carriages, the group made their way up to the castle.

"It looks so pretty!" Adara said, sarcastically, as she was scrunched up between Christie, Molly, and Fina (who had arrived seconds before, said goodbye to her parents, and invited herself into their carriage).

"At least you don't have HER on your lap," Michael retorted, jamming his finger into the shoulder of the embarrassed blonde.

"Oh, shut up," she responded, pushing her back into his face, causing him to be crushed between her and the carriage wall. "It could be worse, I could weigh 200 pounds more!"

Everyone in the group was significantly uncomfortable. Because Dumbledore had decided to redesign the carriages (because that's just one of his priorities) the carriage bench/couch was in a U, facing the door. The made it significantly more comfortable if you had, perhaps, three people per carriage, but in this case, there were seven.

"Why the _hell_ didn't we just take two carriages?!" Christie, spat, her face now being pounded into the upholstery.

"Beeecaaaauusseee, Michael won't be separated from Hazel and Maddie (and vice versa) and Christie won't be separated from Maddie (and vice versa) and Adara won't be separated from Christie (and vice versa) and Molly won't be separated from Hazel (and vice versa) and I won't be separated from Molly (and vice versa) and it's just all one big snowball of anti-separation," Fina concluded, comfortably seated in Molly's lap. A collective 'oh' could be heard as people put two and two together.

By this point, they had reached the castle and were making their way to the Great Hall when all of the people went silent. No warning, no explanation. Just silence. The teachers had vanished as well, and the fourth years were all exiting the carriages when it happened, and therefore had to make their way to the Hall without any assistance. There would have been no problem, if only the annoying voices of Parvati and Padma Patil hadn't been ringing in everyones ears.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE US LIKE THIS?"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I FEEL LIKE THEY JUST, LIKE, DON'T CARE!"

"God, they're annoying," Hazel whispered to the group, receiving giggles all around.

"You know who doesn't care? Me," Grace said, flouncing over to them, unexpectedly. Cries of, 'Grace, oh my god, I'm so happy to see you again!' and 'I have so much to tell you, Grace!' echoed around the (somewhat) empty corridors.

When the group finally reached the Hall, they saw that Dumbledore stood, wand outstretched, toward the sorting hat. Typically, the hat would sing a song once everyone was seated, and then Dumbledore would give the announcements. However, it seemed as though something had gone awry in the equation at the moment. The eyes of every student were upon the pair, mouths gaping. It seemed as though the entire world was stuck in one moment of incredulous fear that was caused by this all-powerful wizard, clutching a stick and pointing it towards a stitched piece of fabric. The silence was broken when the hat made a casual remark.

"I see we've reached the same argument that we do every year, old man." It's gaping hole of a mouth curled into a sneer. Dumbledores eyes were full of their usual sparkle, but the sparkles seemed to be more like fire balls than glitter specks.

"As always, except this time I will have to use force to make you sing the song." He spoke, loudly and clearly, with power in every word. As the hat would later explain, every year he did not _voluntarily_ make up a new song to sing for the current-arrivals, Dumbledore wrote up a script for him to perform, and then he would belt-out the tune.

"I will not be subject to this sort of ridicule," it hissed. A couple minutes later, after everyone had gotten over the fact that A. Dumbledore was so obsessed with perfection that he _made_ the hat sing, B. He was threatening to duel the hat in order to make it sing, and C. That the hat was even capable of feeling in the first place, everyone was had Professor McGonagall help escort both the hat and the headmaster back to their office. After she returned, she gave the regular announcements, and they were off to their eating frenzy. After they had finished, everyone headed back to their common rooms for some shut-eye.


End file.
